death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vida
Lambda's Goddess of Love and Life, in myth one of the Eleven Founding Gods of Lambda who circulated the life attribute throughout the planet with her authority over it. When the Demon King and his forces appeared on Lambda and brought destruction upon Lambda's inhabitants, Zuruwarn, the god of space and creation, presented the plan to bring champions from another world into their own to turn the tides of the battle with the Demon King and bring great change to Lambda, Vida chose Sakado Keisuke to become her champion, the Violator of Creation later known in legend as the Champion Zakkart. In order to repopulate the planet which was now full of danger, the planet which had lost most all of its inhabitants in the conflict with the Demon King Guduranis, Vida became the Goddess Ancestor of Ghouls, Vampires, Titans, Beastmen, Arachne, Scylla, and numerous other races. Vida was subsequently struck down for these actions by her brother god and former comrade in arms Alda, who had battled alongside her against the Demon King. With Vida's divinity and authority over the life attribute stolen by Alda, and her believers hunted down and persecuted by the followers of Alda according to his instruction, she has remained to this day unable to heal from the deep injuries sustained in the battle against Alda and the remaining Champions. Vida manages over her own circle of transmigration, constructed with the help of the Evil Gods that sided with the Champions from the model of the Demon King's circle of transmigration. The goddess desires to change the ultimate fate of Lambda which she considers as on a long road to destruction. This desire alongside her regrets for having failed to provide anything in return for the champion Zakkart's efforts and sacrifice, has led Vida to the mission of saving the Zakkart destined to reborn on Lambda, thanks to the prophecies of warning given by her younger brother in godhood Ricklent. Vida successfully caught the soul of our protagonist Vandalieu as it fell towards Lambda. The goddess provided him with what she could to help him survive against the curses and destiny set upon him by Rodcorte, the god of reincarnation, and she has since entered slumber once again. Appearance Look to be a young woman seemed to be like an innocent girl, as well a adult woman and a mature woman, all at the same time. But what was certain was that she had a gentle beauty to her. However, her appearance at the same time, is very wounded. Several thick stakes had been driven through her limbs that had once undoubtedly been beautiful, and there were wounds that looked like they had been made with a sword all over her body. There was still blood flowing from them; the flowers, beast fur and bird feathers of her dress were stained so darkly that it was impossible to tell what color they had originally been. Personality & Views She is known among her followers as having a broad-minded personality and has demonstrated a certain lack of care for the small details. As a goddess she rules over love and life, but as she also governs the evolution of life and the struggle for existence, her teachings also encourage competition in society. Victors should be praised, while the defeated should be loved so that they can stand up once more. As one might imagine from the fact that she gave birth to numerous new races within a short period of time, she is quite a wild goddess. Her teachings place no emphasis on virginity, the female saints who served her often acted as sacred prostitutes. When Vida brought Zakkart into Lambda she was surprised time and time again, each time he would shatter her views and perception on some matter. Most notably when he successfully persuaded Evil Gods from the Demon King's forces to join their side. She would thoroughly discuss his ideas and suggestions at length before he would bring them to the other Champions and Gods. She demonstrates an intimate knowledge of Zakkart's personality and had expressed a desire to fully resurrect him with several attempts that ended in failure. Vida feels regrets for many of her past decisions, remorse for the bridges that had between torn between her and Alda. She holds a severe mistrust towards Alda, his Champion Bellwood, and the rest of his followers, largely stemming from their personalities unwilling to compromise and the questionable decisions during the war against the Demon King which led to enormous and practically unrepairable losses for the planet. The largest bearer of her mistrust is Rodcorte, earned by the lack of assistance and demonstrated indifference to the plights and emotions of the inhabitants of Lambda during their time of need, for Vida in particular the moment he collected Zakkart's soul fragments along with the other broken Champions' fragments. Incidentally the reasons he had given her for their collection mask the truth that he desired to prevent her from succeeding in the method of resurrection, which would infringe upon his domain. The goddess has given her all to catch Vandalieu's soul and attempts to provide him the power to overcome his fate of misfortune, and holds regret that she must have him bear the world on his shoulders once again despite having no relation to the former form of Zakkart. Background After Vida was born into Lambda she circulated the power of the life attribute throughout it, and found herself praised by the inhabitants as the Goddess of Life and Love. With the advent of the Demon King and the suggestion of Zuruwarn, Vida brought forth the Champion Zakkart from another world. Due to several crucial events during the war against the Demon King, Vida had lost her trust in Alda. She likely could not forgive Bellwood for abandoning Zakkart during the battle, even if it was a necessary decision to be made to achieve victory. Vida suspected that Alda and the others had planned things in a way that Zakkart would fall. The rift between Alda and Vida grew deeper, and though the Demon King had been torn into pieces and sealed away, the two surviving gods fought against each other. Vida gave birth to new races form her union with monsters, gods and Zakkart. But Vida believed that her actions were correct, she and Alda they could never come to an agreement in their discussions. Finally, Vida mated with monsters to give birth to Lamia, Scylla, Arachne, Centaurs, Harpies and other monster races. And then she infused the power of the life attribute into one of the heroes who had fallen in the battle with the Demon King, Zakkart, to turn him into an Undead. She mated with him to give birth to Vampires. The original Vampires had powers that rivaled that of gods in every aspect. And they were able to share this power with the other races. By giving their blood to others, they could turn them into Vampires. But Alda was outraged at the fact that Vida had mated with monsters and given birth to Vampires. With the three remaining heroes, he set out to exterminate Vida had given birth to a race that would overthrow the balance of the the world, and the race that she had given birth to. Vida protect the new race of her children, Vida and the revived hero Zakkard fought against Alda and his followers. However, by the smallest of differences, she was defeated and was dealt a deep blow, fell from her position as a god and disappeared into the Devil’s Nests with the hero Zakkard. Her and Zakkard whereabouts unknown. The goddess who originally ruled over the life attribute. A hundred thousand years ago, she created her own circle of transmigration system for this world and new races to aid in the world’s recovery, and build a city using Zakkart’s knowledge. However, Alda, Bellwood and the others assaulted her, leaving her with a deep wound and robbing her of her divinity. That wound still has not healed to this day; she regains her consciousness from time to time, but she spends most of her time in a helpless state of slumber. Her wounds are finally healed when Vandalieu shatters Alda's stakes and Bellwood's sword. Her personality is the complete opposite of Alda’s, not caring about formalities and rules. Her teachings are simple; she does not impose complicated ceremonies and harsh training on her believers. War against the Demon King Post War Actions & Conflict with Alda Due to the war, Vida was forced to take a slumber. Before she went to sleep, she constructed the Boundary Mountain Range and her Barrier that protects her races. She barely had enough consciousness to give Vandalieu the Holy Son of Vida title. Followers & Allies Zakkart first recruited more than 10 Evil Gods to their side in the initial success, despite them not holding a relatively high position within the Demon King's army, with more following afterwards. In the conflict with Alda all remaining champions-sided against her. The goddess having allies in her children, the puppet undead Zakkart that moved through fragments of a memory, the Evil Gods who accepted Zakkart's original proposal, and gods of Lambda such as Zantark. Recently Ricklent and Zuruwarn have begun taking explicit actions to support her. The children she birthed after defeating the Demon King include: Titans, Drakonids, varieties of Beast-men, Mermen, Dark Elves; from monsters the Lamia, Scylla, Arachne, Centaurs, Harpies, and other monster various races, and from the Undead Zakkart she created Vampires and Ghouls. Divine Realm Vida’s Resting Grounds has Plants of all sizes, blooming flowers and fruit were growing as far as the eye could see. There was a fountain at which various birds and beasts were resting, and warm sunlight shone from the sky. Divine Realm the resting grounds that had been named after her, was a special Dungeon that had mainly been built by Gufadgarn, the evil god of labyrinths. Outside of the mountain range, it was apparently considered to be an S-class Dungeon. It wasn’t difficult to invite someone who had stepped inside it into her Divine Realm. Trivia * The Holy Symbol of Vida is that of a Heart. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Vida's Faction Category:Articles Needing Citation Category:Lambda Category:High Gods